


Clipped Wings

by WhispersIntheMorning



Series: Freedom [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersIntheMorning/pseuds/WhispersIntheMorning
Summary: He is the keeper of lost promises, and Luna can see it in his face. It’s in the weathered and tanned skin, the crow’s feet that kiss his cheeks like sandpaper kisses wood. He is stoic as stone, unwilling to bend or break. He is hard and craggy, filled with broken dreams and cemented into place by war and bloodshed.





	Clipped Wings

He is the keeper of lost promises, and Luna can see it in his face. It’s in the weathered and tanned skin, the crow’s feet that kiss his cheeks like sandpaper kisses wood. He is stoic as stone, unwilling to bend or break. He is hard and craggy, filled with broken dreams and cemented into place by war and bloodshed.

Luna appreciates this, because this dance between running and jumping through the onslaught of tentacles left her breathless and her mind buzzing with thoughts. The growing dread in her belly as the sky shatters like glass makes her nearly heave up her dinner from the night before, but all she can taste is bile and fear as the airship drops lower. What would happen? What would become of them both if the airship lost control?

Death.

She could have laughed at her own foolish question...

He is the stone, she knows. He is the stone skipping across the placid water, the stone that gives shelter from the elements, the stone that has seen much and yet remembers with clarity how it was created.

She can see it in the beauty of his cracks, in his resilience. But no matter how strong he is, Lunafreya knows that he will break.

With enough pressure of the wind, she can do anything.

And like the wind, she will lift him from the metal of his own cage, and they both will fly.

“What I fear is doing nothing and losing everything.”

Flashes of the little boy she had turned away from, the man she pulled her hand away from as its ring burned her. She knew then just as she knows now that she is important. She has a duty and a future shortened by the imminent destruction wrought around her, but she is strong.

She will fight harder.

Her suffering, that is her strength. She knows her duty, and no matter the consequences she will protect the dawn.

She jumps, because she knows Nyx will jump with her. He is as loyal to King Regis as she is to Noctis.

Little Noctis, the boy she had heard the gods whisper of. Does he know the price of the power he would one day wield? What does he understand of his destiny?

She hopes he doesn't, because she knows what she does is wrong and does so anyway. It is her duty.

She is an Oracle, she is a Princess.

And yet…

_Oh, enough with this brave princess act_.

Luna wants to hit him, to scream, because how is it that a Glaive can look through her like a shard of glass? How can her see her sharp sides and broken pieces? Why is it that the sky had to fall to reveal the endless expanse of blue?

She isn't the wind, not yet. For now she is a bird whose wings are clipped.

And bless the Stars, Nyx Ulric catches her when she jumps.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and Kudos!


End file.
